


you are here, you are here

by wandpersand



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Synesthesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandpersand/pseuds/wandpersand
Summary: They’d painted on the walls this time, not each other, but still.





	you are here, you are here

**Author's Note:**

> title from you are jeff by richard siken

They’d painted on the walls this time, not each other, but still. There's something brick red in the arms around Dizzee’s waist, secure like a foundation or taut stretched canvas. The warmth of Thor's barrel chest is sunset orange, seeping through his holey t shirt, over the horizon and across oceans. Dizzee has his hand in Thor's hair, thread spun into gold; sunshine yellow, a smile in white highlights. He tugs, and the sound on Thor's lips is deep purple, heavy and formless. Galaxies. Smoke between mouths, Dizzee feels it in the ebb and flow of his mind, can taste it behind Thor's teeth. It doesn't taste like a memory yet. Thor's jaw, the shape of it cradled in Dizzee's palm, is blue. Sky and sea. Dizzee can feel the muscles move as Thor smiles sapphire, cerulean, cyan. Sea and sky and laughter like everything in between.

Dizzee wiggles his toes in his sneakers. He's still on the ground.

Thor's white boy eyes looked grey brown in the morning, in the rising dim, but they're green in the sun. Photosynthesis, probably. The light is cut by the window it shines through, perfect square gone jagged with their conjoined shadow over the cans of Red Devil and Rustoleum and Krylon. Dizzee closes his eyes, stars behind them, and presses his face into Thor's neck. He tags it with a scrape of his front teeth,  _ Rumi was here _ . A sharp exhale, a desert storm breaking. Thor's pulse has gone hummingbird under Dizzee's lips. His hand presses ultraviolet heat into the space between Dizzee's shoulder blades, between angel wings. Dizzee could fly like this. Dizzee's lips break from the junction of neck and shoulder where he's made a home. He leans up, leans in, leans forward and falls; lips to lips like paint on a train car. Thor kisses like freedom, like color, like stars colliding.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @killjoyau


End file.
